


20 for 2020

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Melting Pot of Angst, Multi, No Happy Ending Fest, Unhappy Ending, Various Genres, Various Tropes, Various settings, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: Brevity is the soul of wit.A collection of drabbles from the Potato Sect for the NHE community.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 31
Kudos: 120
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2019





	1. Live Happily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Kris/Lay  
>  **Setting:** Imperial China
> 
> For **[VOlympianLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianLove)**

Yifan’s gaze follows Yixing’s every move, committing their moments to memory. Though coming to Yifan was a nightly routine, it always seemed like a dance for Yixing.

Not today.

“This will be the last.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

Yixing shakes his head, rueful smile gracing his lips as he starts to walk away.

Yifan feels helpless. He tried his hardest to find a solution, only to be burdened with rules and traditions.

“You will marry tomorrow. I’m not strong enough to stand in the dark as an empress takes my place by your side.”

“Yixing.”

“Live happily, Your Majesty.”


	2. Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Sehun/Kai  
>  **Setting:** Jealousy Canon
> 
> For **[@senshinetwt](https://twitter.com/senshinetwt)**

_ How was your flight? _

_ I’m watching Ellen!!! _

_ Make sure to eat~ _

Sehun taps out of his messaging app in a futile attempt to forget his unanswered texts. He always thought that the saying “absence makes the heart grow fonder” rang true for him. It’s just disappointing that it’s not the same for Jongin.

He’s probably out there living his best life with Mark or Lucas. God forbid if he was out doing who knows what with Baekhyun. It pains Sehun knowing that Jongin can forget him that easily.

_ Are you coming home? _

He tries again and again.

He gets nothing.


	3. Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Sehun/Kai  
>  **Setting:** ABO AU
> 
> For **anon**

Sehun’s always been a meticulous one, making plans and ensuring they happen accordingly. Jongin keeps telling him he can’t keep getting mad when things happen that are just out of his control. Sehun argues that it’s always good to have a plan, and to have a backup in case things don’t go his way.

_ “It stops you from ever feeling lost or hopeless.” _

While Sehun’s careful planning has done him well throughout the years, it fails him now.

Sehun’s plans always had Jongin as the endgame.

Too bad the alpha’s primal instincts led him to an omega that wasn’t Sehun.


	4. Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Baekhyun/Chen  
>  **Setting:** Established Relationship
> 
> For **anon**

_ Home is where the heart is. _

There was a point in time when he believed it to be true. Back when he felt excited at the idea of having someone waiting for him when he got back from work, when he got to enjoy a warm meal and even warmer conversations at the end of his day.

Back when they were still Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Now all he has are sighs of exhaustion, cold dinners and even colder shoulders. Gone was unconditional love, with simple and robotic obligation taking its place.

Now, he’s just Baekhyun. And he was just Jongdae.


	5. I Hope You Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Sehun/Kai  
>  **Setting:** Ballet AU
> 
> For **[@taemkaipam](https://twitter.com/taemkaipam)** / **[faultylines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultylines)**

The first time Sehun watched a ballet, the lone ballerino who filled the entire stage with his presence mesmerized him. As a dancer himself, Sehun wanted to know if he was capable of doing the same. 

It’s rare to find someone as passionate as Jongin. Sehun was still trying to find his path, yet here Jongin was, completely certain that his life belongs to ballet—even if it meant death.

He was cursed, so they say.

“Why dance still?”

“I dance because it’s all I know, because it makes me happy, because it makes me forget I’m dying. That’s enough.”


	6. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Chanyeol/Kai  
>  **Setting:** Apocalypse AU
> 
> For **[xAoneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko)** / **[xAoneko98](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98)**

_ I wouldn’t touch you even if you were the last person on earth. _

Of all the times those words had to echo in his head, it had to be now. Jongin chuckles darkly at the thought, drawing an incredulous gaze from his companion.

“You have the audacity to laugh right now?”

“Newsflash. Everyone’s dead. I’d rather go now than live through the agony of being left alone.”

Chanyeol goes from dumbstruck to resolved, accepting that this was how the world ends.

“At least we’re together.”

“Hey Chanyeol?”

“Yeah?”

“Even if it’s for the first and last, will you hold me?”


	7. Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
>  **Setting:** Infidelity AU
> 
> For **[@msparadox45](https://twitter.com/msparadox45)**

Sometimes it’s a spicy cinnamon. Other times it’s a floral rose. Seldomly, there’s a refreshing citrus. Today was a sickeningly sweet vanilla.

Every time, Baekhyun thinks he can simply wave the scents off. That soaking clothes in bleach and detergent can magically make his misery disappear. But no matter how many loads of laundry he does, or how much money he spends on brand new wardrobe, those scents will return. They’ll perfume Chanyeol’s clothes and his skin, will mix with his sweat and his sex.

And all Baekhyun can do is hope his tears leave traces for Chanyeol to regret.


	8. Turn Down the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Xiumin/Lu Han  
>  **Setting:** Roommate AU
> 
> For **anon**

He’s hardly one to make a fuss. Rarely does he speak his mind. More often than not, he gets tongue-tied. It doesn’t help that Lu Han looks the way he does with barely any effort.

Maybe he has a crush, or rather, he already does.

But like every time, Minseok won’t speak of it.

Not when Lu Han thinks he’s sleeping soundly in the other room. Not when he can hear every moan and mewl through the thin wall that separates them.

He’ll greet Lu Han a good day in the morning.

He’ll bid goodbye to whoever leaves his bed.


	9. Things I Couldn’t Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Chanyeol/Sehun  
>  **Setting:** Major Character Death
> 
> For **[@hhhhhwa](https://twitter.com/hhhhhwa)**

Everyone thinks Chanyeol is reckless, always having a go-with-the-flow attitude even if the spontaneity often gets him into trouble.

When he stands at the podium, he’s anything but.

He’s careful and deliberate, making sure anyone with the heart to listen feels his sincerity. Sehun is—or rather, was his best friend. He deserved everything genuine in the world.

Maybe that’s why Chanyeol didn’t deserve him in this lifetime. Instead, he closes his eulogy with a rueful smile and a solemn promise.

“Next time I see you, I’ll make sure to say all the things I couldn’t say.”

_I love you._


	10. Three’s A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Chen/Sehun/Suho  
>  **Setting:** Infidelity AU
> 
> For **[@dae_hunnie](https://twitter.com/dae_hunnie)**

Growing up together meant they were thick as thieves. They've been through each other's ups and downs, wins and losses, triumphs and heartbreaks.

_ Together. _

Growing up, there had been bets and teasing, even a gripe or two.

_ Who ends up with who? _

Sehun fancied himself a self-assured man who had nothing to worry about his boyfriend spending time with their best friend. Junmyeon chose him after all.

Sehun forgets that the thing with choices is that there's always more to make.

And when Junmyeon ultimately chooses Jongdae, Sehun comes to realize everything was a huge lie and a big mistake. 


	11. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Suho/Chen  
>  **Setting:** Exes with Benefits
> 
> For **[messynss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messynss)**

Junmyeon blindly reaches out only to feel cool sheets. No matter how many times it’s happened, the feeling still shocks him awake.

He sighs deeply as he gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom to go about his day. Junmyeon winces at his reflection, shadows under his eyes and bitemarks across his chest serving as reminders of last night’s tryst.

They should have stopped long ago, when they first broke up, when _he_ got married, now that _he’s_ expecting a child with _his wife_. 

But he can’t let go of Jongdae, just like Jongdae can’t let go of him.


	12. Lofty Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Chanyeol/Chen  
>  **Setting:** Broken Marriage
> 
> For **[@felicismoon](https://twitter.com/felicismoon)**

Jongdae believes in true love—an unconditional, unyielding, irrevocable love. A love that challenges forever, one where he can speak of a lifetime of moments spent with one person.

Chanyeol.

For that love, Jongdae put his dreams on a shelf so Chanyeol can chase his. Jongdae held back talks of a family so Chanyeol can focus on his career. Jongdae kept giving and Chanyeol kept taking, leaving little to nothing for Jongdae to even feel like himself.

It’s then that Jongdae realizes that forever was a lofty promise to keep for someone who doesn't know how to love him back.


	13. Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Kai/D.O.  
>  **Setting:** Vampire AU
> 
> For **[unfinishedpages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages)** / **[@the_conjongin](https://twitter.com/the_conjongin)**

Jongin senses their stares, making one corner of his lips rise in satisfaction. He revels in the attention, mesmerising the crowd with every move he makes.

It’s not long before his gaze lands on another’s. The look of a deer caught in headlights makes him chuckle, excitement fuelling him forward to his prey.

Jongin makes a game of seduction, only to be confused when his glamours don’t have the desired effect.

“My name is Kyungsoo, and you can burn in hell.”

The last thing Jongin feels is the stake that rams right into his heart. And then there was nothing.


	14. Run the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Suho/Chen  
>  **Setting:** Friends to Enemies
> 
> For **[ciel__b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel__b)** / **[@ciel__b](https://twitter.com/ciel__b)**

Jongdae’s uncertain as to why he’s here. It’s not like high school left the best impression on him.

_“Whatever happened between you two?”_

It’s a question he’s heard before—back when their friendship came to an unexpected end, back when they left each other out of their lives. He knew it was going to come up again during this reunion.

Jongdae’s gaze falls upon Junmyeon, head bowing to avoid making eye contact. Even now he’s still afraid of the disgust he knows is there.

_“I’m not like you. I will never be like you.”_

“I was in love. He wasn’t.”


	15. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Xiumin/Chen  
>  **Setting:** Apocalypse AU
> 
> For **[@FluffyFyuu](https://twitter.com/FluffyFyuu)**

_ If anyone can hear this, just give me any sign of life. You’re not alone. _

Minseok repeats the words over every frequency he knows, hoping that someone will answer. He got a hundred today, half of what he had yesterday. He doesn’t know how many he’ll get tomorrow, if any at all.

He sighs deeply as he switches back to the Seoul frequency. He smiles when a melody comes through.

“I’m glad you’re here, Jongdae.”

“How many today?”

“Not enough.”

“Get some sleep.”

  
  


When he wakes in the morning, the radio is silent.

“Jongdae?”

No response ever came through again.


	16. Dowry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Sehun/Chen  
>  **Setting:** Royal Arranged Marriage
> 
> For **anon**

Children have tendencies to imagine a life of grandeur. They dream of marrying the perfect person, having the picture-perfect life, and living happily ever after.

But Jongdae knew better.

He lives a life of luxury, dressed in silks and jewels daily. He’s married to the most sought-after man in the land. But he knows he’ll never have his happily ever after.

Not when he’s married to the crowned prince. Not when he’s trapped in the palace. Not when the royals see him as nothing but a child who needed charity. Not when he married just for dowry.

Not with Sehun.


	17. What Boys Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
>  **Setting:** High School AU
> 
> For **[@jonginvibe](https://twitter.com/jonginvibe)**

Everything’s a competition. The grades they get, the clubs they’re part of, the girls that admire them. Chanyeol often comes out the winner, using his looks as an advantage in conning people to do his work.

Regardless how he gets to the top, he makes sure to rub it in Baekhyun’s face, leading to many arguments.

One day, Baekhyun didn’t fight back. “You win.”

Then came a day that Baekhyun didn’t show up at all. Chanyeol just heard whispers.

_ Abusive parents. Beat to a pulp. Baekhyun’s gone. _

If only Chanyeol knew what being first truly meant to his best friend.


	18. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Xiumin/Chen  
>  **Setting:** Urban Fantasy
> 
> For **anon**

Jongdae is not a man of faith, at least not how most of the world sees it. He knows that there’s a greater being out there. But to have one come upon them and wipe the whole world clean? He doesn’t believe one creature can do that. Not the fae. Not the wolves. Definitely not the humans.

But Minseok is none of those.

Minseok speaks of old worlds turned to dust, present time being too much, and a future worth rebuilding.

Minseok is the god of reckoning reborn, and it’s up to Jongdae to kill him before judgment day comes.


	19. Starkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Kai/Baekhyun  
>  **Setting:** Star Wars AU
> 
> For **[@BeardedGingers](https://twitter.com/BeardedGingers)**

_“Be safe out there.”_

_“_ _I’ll come back for you.”_

Baekhyun smiles as the memory creeps into his head. It’s one of the few that keeps him going despite the desolate conditions in the system. The fact that Jongin has kept one part of the promise up to now is awe-inspiring, giving him room to hope that the resistance will finally win and they will be back together in no time.

But as the sky changes to red and the heat continues to flare, he knows it’s the last memory he will have of Jongin.

“In the next lifetime, star pilot.”


	20. Put Away the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pair:** Sehun/Chen  
>  **Setting:** Ghost AU
> 
> For **[@windstruck9421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstruck9421%E2%80%9D>windstruck9421</a></b>/<b>%0A<a%20href=)**

They say that if a person dies with unfinished business, their spirit remains on earth. Sometimes they say a spirit gets trapped instead, that maybe those who are living aren’t ready to let go.

He knows which category he falls into. He’s just not sure if he truly wants to leave. He feels like he needs more time.

But as Sehun watches his husband pack his clothes into boxes with tears flowing down his eyes, he knows he has to let go. Just like Jongdae is letting him go.

Though Jongdae can’t hear, Sehun says it still. “I love you.”


End file.
